dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knj00/Test2
As you gain experience in Dragon Story, your player level will eventually increase. Leveling up sometimes offers rewards such as unlocking new types of dragons or extra habitats. Levels can be increased by gaining experience points. Experience points can be earned by achieving the following: *Hatching dragon eggs *Purchasing a new habitat or decoration *Clearing foliage from an island *Harvesting crops from a farm *Completing goals *Visiting a neighbor daily *Collecting from a sparkling habitat, which has received a bonus from another player. Notes: *Once you reach a certain level, you will continue to gain experience and levels, but you will no longer receive rewards. As such, this page will not list rewards for the levels past that point. **On October 31, 2012, the experience requirements for levels past 63 were changed to make way for a new level cap of 94. Players who were previously slowly gathering experience at level 63 were bumped up to much higher levels based on their stored experience. **On May 28, 2013, the experience requirements for levels past 94 were changed to make way for a new level cap of 150. Players who were previously slowly gathering experience at level 94 were bumped up to much higher levels based on their stored experience. **On October 27, 2015, the experience requirements for levels past 150 were changed to make way for a new level cap of 200. Players who were previously slowly gathering experience at level 150 were bumped up to much higher levels based on their stored experience. A list of rewards that a player will obtain while increasing in experience is as follows: Constant Level Rewards= Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Level 41 Level 42 Level 43 Level 44 Level 45 Level 46 Level 47 Level 48 Level 49 Level 50 Level 51 Level 52 Level 53 Level 54 Level 55 Level 56 Level 57 Level 58 Level 59 Level 60 Level 61 Level 62 Level 63 Level 64 Level 65 Level 66 Level 67 Level 68 Level 69 Level 71 Level 73 Level 75 Level 77 Level 79 Level 80 Level 81 Level 83 Level 85 Level 86 Level 87 Level 88 Level 89 Level 90 Level 91 Level 92 Level 93 Level 94 Level 95 Level 96 Level 97 Level 98 Level 99 Level 100 Level 101 Level 102 Level 103 Level 104 Level 105 Level 106 Level 107 Level 108 Level 109 Level 110 Level 111 Level 112 Level 113 Level 114 Level 115 Level 116 Level 117 Level 118 Level 119 Level 120 Level 121 Level 122 Level 123 Level 124 Level 125 Level 126 Level 127 Level 128 Level 129 Level 130 Level 131 Level 132 Level 133 Level 134 Level 135 Level 136 Level 137 Level 138 Level 139 Level 140 Level 141 Level 142 Level 143 Level 144 Level 145 Level 146 Level 147 Level 148 Level 149 Level 150 Level 151 Level 152 Level 153 Level 154 Level 155 Level 156 Level 157 Level 158 Level 159 Level 160 Level 161 Level 162 Level 163 Level 164 Level 165 Level 166 Level 167 Level 168 Level 169 Level 170 Level 171 Level 172 Level 173 Level 174 Level 175 Level 176 Level 177 Level 178 Level 179 Level 180 Level 181 Level 182 Level 183 Level 184 Level 185 Level 186 Level 187 Level 188 Level 189 Level 190 Level 191 Level 192 Level 193 Level 194 Level 195 Level 196 Level 197 Level 198 Level 199 Level 200 |-| Limited Level Rewards= Level 3 Level 4 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 27 Level 30 Level 32 Level 35 Level 40 Level 41 Level 42 Level 45 Level 50 Level 80 Category:Blog posts